User blog:Renwit355/Information Backlog
Hello, this blog will contain various information I found about Ishtaria. I am not sure if it will be organized and It might not have official place on the wikia to put it at yet. More to be added later Enemies' Stats: Enemy Location Attack Defense HP LV 1 Large Bat (Simple to test on Enemy, Null) Protector of Ruins - 3 (Map 1 Ruins of Purity) 200 Damage 100 Defense 200 HP LV 35 Sandalphon (for when you need a tougher Enemy, Null) Rise Against - 4 (Map 12 Palace of Fire) 1584 Damage 880 Defense 220000 HP Wald Spinne (First Spider Boss, Earth) The Second Trial-4 (Map 14 Forest of Predators) Opening Attack Deals 1344 Damage (to test Reduce Damage + Stun Passives) ??? ??? Heroic Feat Burst Charge: 3* & 4* Active Skill Damage Multipliers (Lil' Units have different DMs): 3* passive strength: 4* passive strength: Laharl & Sicily P7 gains 100% more attack at full HP and 5% more attack per Fatal Hit dealt, up to 100% more attack (Both Buffs stack multiplicative, giving 300% more attack at full power. might need more testing) Raider Levels: Raider Levels determine what raids a player can encounter in the next raid. Raider Levels aren't directly visible, but the Raider Level can calculated by dividing a defeated raids Gimmel drop by 100 (700 Gimmel means that raid came from a Raider Level of 7 and that the next raid will come from a Raider Level of 8). The Maximum Raider Level is 10. All players start at Raider Level 1 at the start of a new raid event. (I mentioned this in the Game Guide page, but I think they revamped the chart) Needs more testing of what and how to receive item drops from raids (possibly being the raid finder, raid finisher, and performing 1 attack). Merlin's Unique can be seen before the Unique Awakening Animation. Does Vritra stop Diarmuid (New Years) Unique? Does Daphne's Unique count as a heal for Christmas Arthur? When Christmas Gilles dies, is her Unique affect by her buffs or do the buffs disappear before the unique? There is only 1 layer of Critical Hits, no Double Critical Hits in a single attack. UvU Defense Captain Has 10% less attack while attacking an enemy Zeruel's Unique does not affect already defeated enemies (from say a Upier Platinum). Also Zeruel and Upier have the same Phase Timing, the most left one activates first. Units launched by Komainu landed right after original Taurvi and Zairic's unique in the next wave (needs more testing) Vritra reduces attack by 15% (need to retest) Valentine Algol reduces attack by 30%? If there are multiple uniques in the same wave that target the highest attack enemy, do they all affect the same enemy or will they change targets if the first target becomes the 2nd strongest after the first unique? CTA boosts applied before Djehuti Opening Flurry attack gives 1% burst. It is possible for a normal frontline in UvU to be made a attack captain if nobody picks attack captain. Also Support captains can be drafted unto the frontlines if there are too few union members Merlin does not block original Taurvi & Zairic's removal effect? Order of current Raids list = Most attackers > Most Recent raid (seems whether you attacked the raid already isn't important) Halloween Eros' Passive does not turn a 69% active skill chance into 100% (Eros' Skill Chance buff might be less than 45%) Jormungand's unique has 2 different proc check, one for each buff type. Seems like reduced HP gets rounded up Earth Units that are hit by Mandragora effects heal 10% of their max HP each turn Self-Reviving effect heal based on buffs before they are removed Beast Damage points are calculated in real time, so damage dealt before Full Scale War is less than damage dealt during Full Scale War if Full Scale War start in the middle of a beast battle Upier can still proc her Unique after being Mandragoraed (needs more testing, Happened vs Zaqqum Rift) Self-Revive is not affected by Chaos Pentagram Golden Week Jeanne does not affect Assists? If you use Remix Gilles as the opening attack and then use a flurry unit after her and Gilles gets stunned during her unique, the flurry unit will still perform a multi flurry attack. Golden week Jeanne still gives crits after she dies? Oceanus blocks Directional Mines and Platinum Aterui's Reflect 8*s gain the same amount of loyalty as 7*s If 2 units have the same attack, then Vritra will randomly pick one of them (can change when you resume quest, needs more testing) Platinum Upier's unique procs before fortress traps and Azrael's Unique procs after fortress traps Category:Blog posts